Tenshi to Akuma 天使と悪魔
by Hokona
Summary: Collaboration between justarandomNightWorldfan and Sakura Heartnet.   When a class field trip goes horribly wrong, a few Americans disappear in Japan! But did they even belong in the present in the first place? CC welcome. Warning: there will be OCs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tenshi to Akuma **__**天使と悪魔**_

**A/N: Hello ma ppls! This is justarandomNightWorldfan, doing a collaboration-like fic with Sakura. I'm not going to bore you ppl with details though, so here comes the disclaimer:**

**J.A.R.N.W.F—*At an arcade, after winning 99 games straight* If I win this last game, I'll win the rights to 'InuYasha'!**

**Sakura—Win us the rights, J.A.R.N.W.F! Win!**

**J.A.R.N.W.F.—You got it!**

***After a verrrry long game of Pac Man…***

**J.A.R.N.W.F.—Yeeeees! I WON!**

**Screen—but you still don't own InuYasha. **

**J.A.R.N.W.F.—Noooooooooooo!*dies***

**R&R, the power of my midriff compels you!**

**~Chapter 1: School field trips, friends, and airplanes~**

Purple eyes slowly opened, the blue-ish orbs taking in their surroundings. Shana sat up fast, and was rewarded with a piercing headache. She put her head in her left hand and groaned.

"Shana, get up, sweetie! School starts in an hour! You don't want to miss that trip, do you?" came her mother's call from downstairs.

"Alright, I'm up!" She shouted back and hopped out of bed. She then grabbed her light green towel and went to take a shower.

After taking a 5 minute shower and brushing her teeth, Shana got dressed in her school uniform—a gaudy salmon colored long-sleeved sailor school uniform with yellow-ish pink cuffs and neckline. The skirt was the same yellow-pink color, and she wore white knee-highs and brown leather shoes. She then brushed out her long, white hair and left it down.

"Hey, Mom." She said as she ran down the stairs and grabbed her bag and a piece of toast. "Bye, Mom. Remember to take my luggage to BWI Airport!" She ran out the door to walk (or run) to school.

"Be careful!" Shana just waved.

"Hi, Shana!" Shana's friend, Kozakura, said as Shana entered the buzzing classroom. Kozakura had short black hair and amber eyes. Kozakura had been one of her best friends since kindergarten, along with Kaori, Keaira, and Hikari. Shana smiled as she sat next to her.

"Hey, 'Kura. So, what's up?"

"Well, today is the day of the big shrine trip!"

"Yeah, we're going to fly to Japan to visit all of the important shrines during the Edo period, right?"

"Yep!" Kura smiled. It was then that the teacher came into the classroom. The class immediately became quiet, waiting for directions. Everyone seemed excited to go to Japan, even the people who thought it would be stupid like Bakah and Sora. Idiots. Keaira and Hikari, my other best friends, seemed more hyped up than everyone else.

_Did they put extra sugar on their cereal this morning? _Shana thought sweatdropping.

"Alright, class. Time to move out! Everyone make sure you have all of your belongings, electronics, and recreational devices, because the plane ride will be long!" Everyone started talking again as they gathered their things.

Pretty soon, everyone was on the bus and ready to go.

Shana buckled her seatbelt, along with the rest of the class. The plane was about to take off, and no one wanted to be injured when the liftoff started. Gravity can be a very nasty thing, no?

The flight attendants walked out and signaled to the exits as an animated video played about plane safety. When the video was over, the plane finally took off.

When the plane was high enough off of the ground, all of the students pulled out their electronics. Shana herself pulled out her iPod, a 5th generation purple chromatic. She picked the song 'Loveless' by Yamashita Tomohisa, and played it. She hummed along softly so no one could hear.

_**Mou nantonaku wakatteru kimi ga utsumuku wake wo  
Wakare wo kiridasezu ni irunda yo ne  
Hodou ni ochita kage wa yorisotte kasanaru noni  
Futari no omoi wa ima hanarete yuku  
Chigau koi ni deatte shimata kimi wo  
Tsunagi tomeru kotoba mo mitsukaranai**_

As the song went on, she pulled out her sketchbook and pencils, opened to a fresh page, and started the outline for a figure.

_**Sayonara nante owari da nante  
Uso da to itte sore demo  
Hodoita te wa tsumetaku naru bokura wa tanin ni naru  
Gomen ne nante mou nakanaide  
Dakishimete shimau kara  
Kasaneta omoide ga itami ni kawaru sono mae ni  
Hora saigo wa egao de Say goodbye...**_

She started with the head, then down to the neck and the torso…

_**Hitori demo heiki da yo to hajimete uso wo tsuita  
Kimi no namida wo tomeru sube ga hoshikute  
Hontou ni daiji datta hontou wa hanashitakunai  
Ikiba no nai omoi komiageru kedo  
Sono shiawase dare yori negatteru kara  
Tsuyogari demo "arigatou" to tsutaetai**_

Next the arms… and the legs…

_**Sayonara datte koukai datte  
Futari deaeta akashi  
Kimi to dakara sou omoeru  
Kakegaenai sonzai**_

Pretty soon, she had the layout of the sketch in place. She started drawing in the lines she'd keep and erasing the extra lines.

_**Wasureru you ni mune ni shimau yo tomo ni kizanda kisetsu  
Atarashii mirai e isogu kimi no sono senaka ni  
Sou saigo wa egao de Say goodbye...**_

Then she worked on the details; the sharpness of the eyes, the flow of the figure's hair, the positioning of the face, the clothes.

_**Sayonara nante owari da nante  
Uso da to itte sore demo  
Hodoita te wa tsumetaku naru bokura wa tanin ni naru  
Gomen ne nante mou nakanaide  
Dakishimete shimau kara  
Kasaneta omoide ga itami ni kawaru sono mae ni  
Hora saigo wa egao de Say goodbye...**_

As the song ended, she'd finished the sketch. Shana decided to color it later, and moved to put the sketchbook away, but someone caught her arm. Shana looked up, only for her indigo-colored eyes to meet the amber ones of Kozakura.

"Can I see it?" She asked, motioning to the sketch she'd just finished.

"Sure," Shana gave it to her, "When did you come over here? Wasn't Lily sitting there before…?"

"I've been sitting here for a while; I'm surprised ya didn't notice! Lily and I switched seats. Now she's sitting with Ceara and Kaori." Kozakura smirked, and so did Shana.

Then 'Kura looked down at the picture and stuttered. "Wow… This is amazing Shana! I want one…" she reluctantly gave the sketchbook back to Shana, who put it away. The rest of the plane ride they either watched movies, slept, talked, or listened to music.

It was while Shana was listening to 'Meikyuu Butterfly' by Nana Mizuki that the pilot's voice rang over the intercom:

"We will be landing in Tokyo, Japan in five minutes. Please put on your seatbelts and turn off all electronics now. We hope you all had an enjoyable flight, and thank you for flying." Shana put on her seatbelt and turned off her iPod.

Soon enough, the plane had landed, and everyone stood up. Well, except Shana. _There's no point in standing up. The isles are still going to be flooded, and standing isn't going to make people go faster. _She reasoned with herself, and stayed seated until there wasn't much of a crowd left, only a few of the students who had probably used the same reasoning as she had.

Then she packed up her belongings, grabbed her carry-on and iPod, and left the plane with the small group to meet up with everyone else. The class was standing right next to the exit, picking up stray students. When everyone was together, they left the airport.

"So this is Japan…"

**Sakura—*watching paramedics cart away NightWorldfan's body* Uhm… So I guess I'll write the next chappie, due to J.A.R.N.W.F.'s … absence… yea.**

***NWF's voice*—I'll be back!**

**A/N: So? Did you like? Hate? Review, because we could really use the ratings. lol. CC is embraced, and Flames will be extinguished. Thx 4 readin'! Next chappie will be written by Sakura Heartnet, in Kozakura's POV (most likely), because, well… if you read the disclaimer, you'd know. Yeah.**

**Reviews bring J.A.R.N.W.F. back to life. If you want another chappie written by her, you'll **

`'~., **review!** ,.~'`

`'~.,.~'`


	2. Chapter 2 Well

**Hey! This is Sakura Heartnet! Good thing im well to do this chapter! On with the story but first….**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sakura-*holding up a piece of paper* I hate to say this but…..I do not own InuYasha…BUT I WILL SOME DAY!**

**Flash back**

"_so this is japan…"_

**End of flash back**

**Shana's POV**

"YES! Finely I always wanted to go here!" Kura yelled into my ear

"OW!" I screamed at her

"oh sorry you know how I always wanted to go here" she said sadly

"that's because you read too much manga" Kaori said walking up to us

"hey! It's better to read than regular books!" Kura yelled at Kaori

"CLASS! I have your groups to get in first before we go to the shrine"

"Shana , Kozakura, Kaori, Ceara, Keaira, Hikari, Bakah, and Sora"

After the teacher said all of the groups we all got together to get ready to go

"at least were together" Ceara said talking to me

"yea but did we half to be with them?" Kura said pointing at the two boys with major attitude

"don't worry we'll protect you ladies" Sora said walking over to us

"oh don't try to sweet talk us" Keaira said mad

"what do you mean" Bakah asked us

"we all know that Sora had a crush on Shana since first grade" Hikari pointed out

"yea but im over that!" sora said with a small blush

"ok class time to go!" the teacher said

"lets get going" Kura said smiling then got her skate board out of her bag

"I thought you left that at home" I said to Kura when we started to walk

"I can never leave this behind!" she said and skate boarded ahead of us

**At the shrine**

"wow its so pretty" Creara said

_And then me and Kura saw this girl go in to this old shrine thingy_

"hey Shana lets go check it out" Kura said to me

"fine but lets not take to long" I said to her

_So all of us walked in(Shana , Kozakura, Kaori, Ceara, Keaira, Hikari, Bakah, and Sora) we all saw this old well_

"this looks scary I think we should leave" Ceara said scared to death

"come on lets take a closer look for some reason I feel like its calling me" Kura said going closer

"me to" I said

_What am I saying! I said in my head_

_When we got close enough we could see inside_

"see there's nothing lets go before…" Ceara said before she got cut off by a bright light coming from the well"

"give me the sacred jewel shard!" said a demon coming out the well and grabbed Kura

"Kura!" I screamed going after her when everyone else folded

_And then somehow I woke up some ware else_

"hey Kura you ok… KURA!"

**Sakura-sooo how was that good right**

**J.A.R.N.W.F.— I'm back! *Sakura faints* um…. I guess I'll write the next chapter please R&R or else!**


	3. Chapter 3 how to learn japanese

**A/N: Hello loyal readers! justarandomNightWorldfan here! I'll be writing this chapter because Sakura and I decided to alternate in writing chapters! Mild language in this chapter, so…**

**Disclaimer:**

***At the fictors' base, at a planning meeting…***

**J.A.R.N.W.F: I know what we'll do! We'll all dress up like ninjas and go steal the rights to InuYasha! **

**Sakura: That's a good idea! Time to hatch the master plan! Now how are we going to get ninja costumes?**

**J.A.R.N.W.F: … meh.**

**Sakura: …I'm on it…*leaves***

**J.A.R.N.W.F: Right now, I don't own InuYasha, but soon I will! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Okay, time to read!**

_**Last time…**_

"_Hey, Kura you okay…? …KURA!" _

**Shana's POV**

I crawled over to Kura's crumpled body, taking in her fetal position and the odd angle that her leg was bent in utter shock. Her shoulder seemed to be dislocated, and her side was gushing scarlet liquid all over the jagged rock she'd landed on. Luckily she hadn't hit her head very hard, but she was still in bad shape. And I mean _really_ bad.

That was when I noticed the glimmer of something around her neck. I carefully pulled it from under her shirt, revealing a strange pendant. It was a thin silver ring, about the size of my thumb and forefinger put together in an 'o' shape. Down the center of the ring was a pale pink shard-like gem.

I was just about to touch the shard when something crashed. I whirled around, expecting to see that thing that pulled us here, but did a double-take when a strange group of people came out of the brush: an albino boy dressed in red robes next to a black-haired girl in something that looked suspiciously like a school uniform, and two people wearing dark clothing riding something like a saber-toothed cat. _It kinda looks like a Pokémon… _I thought with a weak smile. But my humor didn't stop me from positioning myself in front of Kozakura.

I glared my signature death-glare at each of the new-comers, telling them with my eyes not to come any closer. But the red-clad one didn't stop.

He walked straight up to me and looked me in the eyes, trying to battle my glare with his own. His amber eyes flared, reminding me of Kura, and I immediately broke away from the strange boy that for some reason smelled like dog.

I sunk to my knees facing Kura, and lifted her up bridal style._Crap! She's too light! _Kura had always been light, but this was like lifting a feather. I looked down at the grassy ground where she had been lying only a second before, and sure enough there was a fairly large pool of blood.

_Now… how do I get outta here?_ I glanced around again, only to find the girl in the uniform about a meter away. She reached out a hand and said something in what sounded like Japanese. I stared at her blankly. She tried saying something else, but got the same response. After all, the only Japanese words I knew were things like love, good morning, hi, my pleasure, cat, dog, back away from the mummy (from when I was working at a museum), idiot, and stuff like that.

Well, hey! I am _American_. I don't know Japanese; I only speak American… or English, whatever you want to call it.

Anyway, all she got from me was my best poker-face so she signaled to one of the people on the mutant cat. He jumped off, revealing his long purple robes that could only belong to a monk.

The two talked for a bit, and finally the man walked over to me, holding a sutra. He spoke an incantation and threw the sutra at me. Before I could blink, I'd shifted Kura to my right arm and grabbed the sutra with my left hand. What was even more startling was that it burst into flames when it touched my hand, leaving a small burn mark.

"Damn!" I yelled, looking at my hand. I wouldn't be drawing for a while.

"I… guess it worked." The man said. I could understand him.

"What the hell did you just do?" I asked him, eyeing the monk warily.

"Now you speak perfect Japanese. Of course, the sutra shouldn't have combusted on contact…"

"Well, thanks, but I have to take K—my friend to… where am I anyway?" This was definitely not the shrine, and the last time I checked Kura and I were in that room with the well. But I forgot about that when a small groan escaped Kozakura's lips. "Oh, well. Never mind that, where can I find a medic or something?"

Then, red boy sauntered up to me and made to pick up Kura, put I put myself in front of him again. "Back off, dog boy." I growled, making him look seriously pissed. "Oh, touch a nerve, did I?" I smirked. What can I say? I'm protective of my friends.

The black-haired girl sighed. "Follow me."

I followed the girl, probably because she looked the most trustworthy of who I'd met so far. She led us through the woods, taking a few turns along the way, until we came to a clearing on a hill. It overlooked a village, where people were busying themselves with work and children were running around playing.

By this time, I could feel Kura's pulse getting weaker. "Crap! Can we go any faster?" the rest of the group complied, and we got to our destination in moments.

"Kaede!" the raven-haired teen called inside. A second later, an old woman emerged.

"What is it—" the lady cut off when she saw Kozakura. Silently, she beckoned us inside and began to treat Kura's wounds. When she finished dressing Kura's head, the priestess looked at me.

"Would you kindly explain what has caused this?" Kaede asked me **(A/N: Sorry, I don't know how to write in her dialect…)**.

So I explained what happened to us, leaving out the part about the weird gem around Kura's neck. You have to hold all of your cards, you know?

"I'm pretty sure that there were more of us who fell into the well, though. It was a whole group of eight that we were in…" I trailed off. _Where is the rest of the gang? _

I didn't have time to ponder, because right then, something exploded.

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUUUUUN! ****Cliffy! I'm so evil.**

**Sakura: But we already knew that.**

**J.A.R.N.W.F: Yah, I do say that I'm the evil character in my life story a lot.**

**Sakura: Yep!**

**J.A.R.N.W.F: Well, I'm off to ruin more peoples' lives and laugh about it! *leaves***

**Sakura: I guess I'll write the next chapter then…**

**See that smexy little button down there? The one that says 'Review'? Well, if you click on it, you'll get a prize! So…**

**`'~., review! ,.~'`**

**`'~.,.~'`**


	4. Chapter 4 5th WHAT!

**Hey its Sakura! I don't want to bore you so on with the story But first….**

**Disclaimer: **

**Sakura:*reading InuYasha manga book and finds a note and reads out loud* went on with plan to steel right for InuYsaha without you, be back in a week-J.A.R.N.W.F….. WHAT THE HELL! **

**Random person: Sakura nor J.A.R.N.W.F. own InuYasha **

_**Last time…..**_

_Explosion! _

**Shana's POV**

"Wh…what the hell was that!" I said scared to death

"Lady Kaede some demons are attacking the village!" some random villager came in yelling

"Ok" Kaede said well I'm guessing that her name

"wa..Wait DEMONS WERE THE HELL AM I!" I yelled in confusion

"Oh…. I should have told you earlier….. You're in the 5th century" the black hair girl said

"IN THE WHAT CENTURY!" I screamed

"I know freaky …. But it's true; I'm from the 21st just like you… I'm Kagome"

And then the explosion got louder

"Sorry I'll explain more later" Kagome told me and ran out side

"Before I go will you be willing to bare my child" the monk said

*slap* "PREVERT!" I yelled at him

"ok I'm guessing that's a no…." he said before he left… the one in pink looked mad at him… maybe they we're dating

_Minutes later still explosions outside_

"that's it I'm going out…. Be safe Kura…."

That's when I stepped out to see what was going on for my eyes to meet with two boys

**I'm sorry that was short but I'm sure the next chappie will be longer…. Because it's the fight sceen!**

**If u reviewed last time….. here's a cookie! But if u review again u get….**


	5. Chapter 5 cliff hanger

**A/N: Greetings, mind slaves—I mean, hello faithful readers! It's J.A.R.N.W.F, here with the next chapter of this little fanfic. If you reviewed last time, you get… I'll tell you at the end of the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, would I even **_**be**_** on this website? No? Didn't think so. I'm still on the plane by-the-way. Ra, it takes forever to get from America to Japan!**

**R&R!**

_**Last time…**_

_That's when I stepped out to see what was going on for my eyes to meet with two boys._

_**Chapter 4: a Demon in Disguise**_

**Shana's POV**

The first boy was tall, with messy dark red hair and silver eyes. He wore all black; almost like what a ninja would be seen in. He wore nothing over his face, though. The way he stood resembled that of a lynx: lean and lanky. And the weirdest thing of all was that he had _wings. _Not bird wings either, but leathery sleek black wings that went with a scaly black tail to match. He was… part dragon?

The second boy was as odd as the first. He had snow-white hair, much like mine, but his was cropped to his shoulders. His eyes were a deep shade of crimson, like freshly spilled blood. I almost shivered… _almost_. He was wearing dark red and black, but his clothes looked more modern to me than the ninja guy. On his left ear dangled a long thin silver earring. This demon had white wings and a white lion tail. A griffin, maybe?

We stared at each other for a while, but the albino one was the first to make a move.

"Where is the Shikon Jewel?" He said in a silky smooth voice, and as I stared into his eyes I could see anger and a bit of… bloodlust?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, meeting his gaze head-on. Then the ninja stomped up to me and grabbed my shirt.

"I'm not afraid of killing you, woman. You will tell us what we want to know." The dragon demon unsheathed his claws and shoved them in front of my face. They were long, stainless steel claws that had thin, fine points. They gleamed in a malicious light, and I swear I'd have run the hell away from him if he didn't have my shirt.

"Kyo, put her down. She is of no use to us." The albino said, looking at his nails.

"But Ryo! If she's not of any use, then why don't we just kill her now?" Kyo smirked, showing pointed canines. "I could have some fun with her and the weak little human wouldn't be able to put up a fight…" the redhead grinned like a Cheshire cat. The pervert started reaching for my breasts when dog-boy appeared.

He ripped us apart, and we were sent flying in opposite directions.

I hit the ground hard and propped myself up on my elbows. Dog-boy was fighting the demon called "Kyo", they seemed pretty evenly matched. I reached into the pocket of my now-torn miniskirt and fished out a familiar silver chain with a pale pink jewel on it. Just in time for "Ryo" to see it.

"Kyo! She has it! Cease your stupid fighting and… Oh, I'll get it." The albino swooped over to me and reached out for the suddenly glowing jewel. Bright light illuminated the two of us, and I was temporarily blinded.

()()()()()  
**(unknown POV)**

_A deep, menacing chuckle echoed through the dark corridor. The laugh resounded and bounced off every ebony wall in the recesses. The sinister sound was the only noise in the entire room._

"_It is time… I am needed." Came a dark voice, followed by another eerie laugh. _

_Silence once again reigned supreme in the shadowed hall.  
_

**(Shana's POV)**

Pain. Unimaginable, indescribable pain.

It was all that could be comprehended by the albino girl as she ripped at her back with her hands in agony. Something was happening…_emerging_… from within her. And her body, for some reason, didn't want it to happen.

It was as if her body had become some sort of defense mechanism against this …_thing _inside of her. The thing was imprisoned. And it wanted **out**.

Another scream rang from Shana's lips, until finally her body gave in to the thing. Suddenly, she felt something soft in her back, right between her shoulder blades where it hurt the most.

And then the softness _moved._

**A/N: I know, I'm awful T.T I feel like I let ya'll down on this chapter, it's so short :( And I'm screwing my OWN policy here, cuz this chapter is less than 1000 words (It's only 855 words T.T). Don't flay me, please! I apologize for it being so short, but Sakura needs to pull more of the weight. So here, Sakura! *throws a bag-o-metaphorical-bricks at her* your turn's next!**

**Oh, and if you reviewed last time, you get… A RESPONSE! (*le~gasps!*) Yes, every other chapter (the 1s I write) will have review responses in them. **

**Elmo: seriously? You remembered Dana, but not ME?**

**Okay! R&R!  
**

**VVVVV  
VVV  
V**


End file.
